Otoka
Otoka was the elder of the Isle of Angelus Nui and a Turaga of Psionics. Biography At some unknown point in her life Otoka became a Toa and then a Turaga. Later, prior to the year 997 A.G.C., Otoka allowed the Toa Angelus to form on Angelus Nui, giving Toa Gaila a bunker as their headquarters, not caring for their presence in the least. She also had the Four Seraphim become her personal guardians, despite their duty to protect all citizens of the island. At some point she became involved in the affairs of a Ga-Matoran named Viyon and Ilyos, her Ul-Matoran companion. Viyon, working as Otoka's Hand, found some evidence against the Turaga, and was going to expose it and bring down Otoka, so the Turaga killed her with a weapon left over from when she was a Toa, her Psionic Warhammer. ''Sanctus Epitaph At some point later, during a routine sermon, she began to speak with Toa Tala about his boredom and ''"misconduct" during the sermon itself. After he apologized, she went back to her sermon, but was among the crowd frozen over by a Niveau Un Ta-Matoran utilizing a Kanohi Toltac. When word came that the Illuminati had seemingly come out of hiding, and that Angelus Nui was one of the targets, the Seraphim went into hiding along with Otoka, in order to protect her from an assassination attempt, giving all responsibility to the Toa Angelus to defeat any Illuminati member. Later, Otoka was present to greet "Princess" Ishiza to create trade routes between Angelus Nui and her island. Toa Tala got in the way, trying to stop Ishiza, not knowing anything about what was going on. Otoka stopped and scolded him, along with Ishiza, and the two left with the four Seraphim and three of Ishiza's guards. Upon arrival at Otoka's Tower, discussions began. Soon a fourth guard appeared and drew his dagger in an attempt to assassinate Ishiza. Tala appeared at the window, riding his Flame Cycle, and crashed through, tackling the Matoran. He quickly explained how they had accidentally let an assassin through instead of a real guard. Otoka used her minimal powers to read the assassin's mind, confirming it. Trade routes were established, though Otoka scolded Tala again, telling him that the incompetence of Toa was why she had the Seraphim. When Ilyos returned with a Corps Stone, he attempted to use his Disintegration powers on her. The Seraphim were about to act, when Tala used his Hau to protect her. Her Seraphim then attempted to stop Ilyos, but he escaped. Tala returned with Otoka to her tower and spoke with her about her involvement with Ilyos, demanding to know if she was involved with murder. She claimed that Ilyos and his Ga-Matoran companion had come to the island together, and the woman had worked as an aide. A Nui-Jaga had attacked and killed her, while Lewin and Gaila drove it off. Tala left with this information, but after he had left, Otoka told the Seraphim to destroy her former Toa Tool from her days as a Toa. Tala later returned to Otoka's Tower with a Toa of Spirits named Rien. While one of the Seraphim tried to turn them away, they entered anyway, and began accusing Otoka of involvement in Viyon's death. Rien read her with her Elemental Powers and Rode, confirming that Otoka had indeed murdered the Ga-Matoran. When the other two Toa Angelus arrived with Ilyos, she told them that Viyon was going to bring her down with some evidence that she had found and that she had no choice but to kill her assistant. Tala dragged Otoka away, warning the Seraphim to let him do his job. She told them that she would return, and told the Seraphim to watch the island for her and rule in her stead. Abilities & Traits Otoka is a hard, somewhat bitter Turaga. She doesn't believe in using Toa, despite having been one. She thinks of them as trouble, but allows them to stay, to keep her people pleased. She is shown to be manipulative and conniving from time-to-time, also holding sins of her own past, just like the Toa of the island. As a Turaga, Otoka retains diminished control over her innate Elemental Power of Psionics. Mask & Tools Otoka wears a Kanohi Ruru, Noble Mask of Night Vision, and carries an unknown Badge of Office. As a Toa she wielded a Psionic Warhammer. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''The Dystopian Island (Mentioned Only)'' Category:Matoran Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Koji